1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the technical field of microelectronics and relates more particularly to a new insulated-gate field effect transistor (or MOSFET) structure and relevant manufacturing methods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of circuits that contain MOSFET transistors, reduced dimensions have resulted in changes in the structure of the actual transistors in order to overcome the problem of parasitic phenomena that are capable of impairing the performance of components.
Thus, there is an alternative solution for fabricating the channel of transistors without employing silicon doping techniques. This solution involves using composite gate structures referred to as “double-gate” structures in which the channel of the transistor is delimited by two opposite-facing gates. A first part of the gate is therefore located on the upper face of the substrate whereas the second part of the gate is embedded in the substrate and this makes it possible to avoid using doped silicon at the edges of the channel.